Lazaro Dracon
Appearance: A grizzled man with an angled face and liqour on his breath. He is about average height and has a small beard, often seen in a cloak billowing around him, though not many ever see what it is there to hide. He has black hair with some graying at the sideburns, as well as a rather hard set physique. His body is actually very heavy and well built from years of dealing with a young beast. Also because of his years of working with fire his body has become well accusmtomed to burns and heat, which is lucky for Laz because many of his techs require him to be in direct contact with extreme heats. His skin can be see to look normal from a distance, but on the surface it is a very tough and calloused covering. He also usually has a soft frown on his face when traveling, which surprisingly hides a warm smile just for friends. Also wound about his shoulders is a young firey beast, Lotan was his name and Laz had recieved him from a young woman that had disappeared from his life in the past. In hopes of one day finding her and returnging the beast Laz keeps Lotan, even though Lotan has grown older and heavier Laz still allows his friend to sit wrapped about his shoulder or more comforatably atop the box that he carries upon his back. Personality: Laz is prone to being very quiet, and when he does speak it is often very curt and to the point. He would seem to be a very practical person, and is also very attached to his friends, especially his closest friend Sonia. During fights his heavy frame can have some quite explosive range of movements, so he often uses his eyes to catch sight of his opponents and place himself where they will be instead of trying to out manouver them. History: Lazaro's story begins in a factory, a nodescript huge foundry, full of lost lives and molten metal. Our friend was one of those lost lives in that smoky palace. Laz had a childhood once upon a time, but those thoughts and memories were far from his mind as he spent day after day working the huge smelters. Millions of gallons of molten steel had passed before his eyes even at the age of fifteen. Every morning and night he was surrounded by nearly lifeless souls, including himself all marching to the same tune. His body slowly became hardened by the fire and the heavy atmosphere, allowing him to do more and grow more, becoming stronger than the rest around him. As Laz grew so did his desire to be free, though he did not know of a life other than the one he was leading, he knew somewhere deep inside that this bondage was not how his life should be lived. In this underground world there was one way to the surface... and that was the gladiator pits. A terrible contest, frought with darkness and terror, but at the end is the hopeful thought of the surface. He was told about something called the sun, a trickle of a memory of warmth would spread through him whenever he thought of this vaunted ball of fire. Perhaps there was a time when he had known its warm embrace, and now fueled by this knowledge he dove into the arenas. Months of terror fight after fight, death after death, ......... Work in Progress......... Go Here For Stats, Techs and the like \ / \/ https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1xuMnFwy48DmyMqtVJuHpNva3E9iQ-VeJ8n2M2VgLQIs/edit#gid=0 ☁ Stats: Items: Professions: Techniques: Old Techs(Removed from main) Dragons Breath - Because of the fact that he is always drinking alcohol of some sort he can hold his drink very well. But what he also uses it for is to breath a stream of flames at his opponents. Using the switched teeth in his mouth to ignite the mix. - the mix is about 2 cups 90% alcohol vodka, mixed with half cup gelatin to give it more of a thick and longer burn. He has about eight shots with the amount of solution that he carries on him. Napalm Thermite Grenade - It is a slurry mix of both thermite and napalm, and when thrown it will break upon who it lands, and or where it lands. It does not exlpode and burn instantly, it is something that he will set off later with either Molten Shot or Dragons Breath. It is extremely dangerous and he uses it sparingly, also he only ever carries three on him during a fight, so he uses it only when he can be sure it will suceed. Scything Wall '- He sets his sickles rotating at a terrifying pace around his body, it can block a few things, and it will only hurt his opponents if they try to run through it to attack him. '''Guillotine '- Laz whole body goes into a highly controlled state where he preps and uses one very acurate throw with one sickle, yanking it back to himself soon after. It will fly past the person, hopefully fooling them into thinking that he missed, but the actual strike happens when he yanks it back, bringing it back towards them much like a guillotine. '''Burning Sickles - His fire breath solution is released from canisters at his wrists allowing the mix to flow down and onto the chains and sickles, he will then light them on fire, causing the already very dangerous weapons to be wreathed in constant liquid flames. - this will also cause a spatter effect, if an opponent tries to block a strike when he is using this there is a high chance that the flaming liquid will spatter onto him becuase of the forces at play. Lasts for only three turns before he would have to set it up again. . https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AhxHag8zvlBQdFJZRkZnVVdaNV9nckNKMEdScmFhZ1E#gid=0 Category:NPC Category:Pirate